Moan
by xiaolaxoxo
Summary: COMPLETE! CHAP 2 'Engh.. Fuck Me More' UPDATE! Luhan berhasil menggoda Sehun. Bagaimana ya permainan mereka? "Memang dimana rumah Sehunnie kecil?" "Di lubang milik Luhannie" "Sehunnie kecil tidak akan pergi dari rumah" Naughty Luhan. NC/YAOI/boyxboy Sehun/Luhan/HunHan/TWOSHOOT
1. Bitch Boy

Guess here we are! Cerita baru nyempil nih diantara ide-ide nakal xiaola. Gila nekat bener mo buat rating M. Tau deh bakalannya sukses atau enggak-_- fantasinya tinggi banget nih.-. moga bisa deh bikin kalian 'menikmati' imajinasinya xiaola. Hayo pasang posisi paling nyaman. Baca di kamar aja ya kalo bisa. Wakakak kaya apa ajadeh.

Enjoy your reading. Cause the story is about to begin!

**Tittle : M O A N**

**Author : xiaolaXoXo**

**Rated : M (think about it over again)**

**Length : Twoshoot.**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.**

**Pairing : Sehun – Luhan (for sure)**

**Genre : Romance (?)**

**Summary : Luhan mulai kehilangan kesabaran ketika sudah dua minggu Sehun tidak meminta jatah. Biasalah, olahraga di kasur. Tapi saat Sehun memintanya, justru Luhan menolak, dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun badmood. Bagaimana ya cara Luhan merayu Sehun?**

**Warning : Seperti yang sudah dicantumkan, ini ff ber-rated M, xiaola usahain mbuatnya se-eksplisit yang xiaola bisa. Fluff. Sorry for the typo(s). Rait, let's talk less read more. **

**-oOo-**

**Chapter I : ****Bitch Boy**

Luhan menekan remote televisi dengan malas. Sepertinya siang ini acara televisi memang tidak ada yang menarik. Isinya hanya berita dan drama. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa membangkitkan minatnya hari ini?

Ah, ada. Sebetulnya ada. Oh Sehun, satu-satunya namja yang dapat membangkitkan minatnya –dan juga birahinya, tentu saja– namun sangat disayangkan karena hari ini Sehun justru pergi melakukan observasi, sementara Luhan hanya tidur-tiduran di apartemen mereka, karena kebetulan hari ini Luhan tidak ada mata kuliah.

Ia melirik jam yang tergantung tak berdaya di dinding. Masih jam dua siang, itu artinya sekitar empat jam lagi Sehun akan pulang ke apartemen. Rasanya kesepian ini benar-benar membunuhnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ah ya, ada tugas untuk mata kuliah besok! Tapi Luhan sedang dalam kondisi sangat malas untuk mengerjakan tugas. Peduli amat, lagipula ia lebih suka mengerjakan tugas saat malam hari.

Memang bukan sekali sih, Luhan ditinggal Sehun sendiri, dan memang banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan (diam-diam) tanpa Sehun. Seperti, ehm, beronani ria. Saat Luhan sendiri –entah kenapa– sang adik memilih bangun dan menemani kesendirian Luhan. Ooh, terpuji sekali, adik kecil~

Terlebih lagi mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan sudah dua minggu ini tidak mendapat sentuhan memabukkan dari Sehun. Pasti ketika pulang, Luhan selalu melihat rona kelelahan yang tergurat sempurna di wajah tampan Sehun. Dan itu membuat Luhan tidak tega.

Sebenarnya agak mengherankan juga sih, biasanya Sehun akan memulai 'segalanya' tanpa perlu diminta. Sehun yang berotak mesum bukan main. Sehun yang terlampau agresif. Sehun yang selalu menggodanya. Sehun yang tanpa lelah menggagahinya.

Uuh...

Penis Luhan bangun tanpa bisa ditahan. Hasratnya untuk bersetubuh bangkit lagi. Tentu saja, ia butuh pelampiasan. Tapi yang ia inginkan Sehun, bukan tangannya sendiri yang mengocok kejantannya. Ya tuhan, sudah tiga kali Luhan melakukan itu hari ini. Dan ia berharap yang keempat berasal dari tangan yang berbeda.

"Astaga," Luhan menggumam, menatap celana pendeknya berwarna putih yang tengahnya terlihat lebih menonjol, "Aku berjanji padamu, bukan tanganku lagi yang akan menidurkanmu. Kau rindu kocokannya bukan?"

Tentu saja.

"_Hyung, sudah berapa lama kau tidak dimanjakan Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya to the point. Ia melihat akhir-akhir ini Luhan kurang berbahagia._

"_Mwo?" Luhan kaget mendengar Baekhyun berkata begitu, "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu!?"_

"_Sudahlah, jujur saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu. Kau tahu, dalam urusan ranjang, aku dan Chanyeol menjadi raja sejati"_

_Luhan mendengus. Tapi benar juga, mungkin Baekhyun dapat membantunya menghadapi Sehun yang selalu K.O duluan, tanpa memedulikan Luhan yang haus sentuhan._

"_Sudah, ehm..." Luhan menghitung menggunakan jari lentiknya, "Sembilan hari ini, Baekkie"_

_Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Sehun? Selama itu? Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Dia terlihat capek ketika pulang. Setelah mandi langsung tidur, atau bahkan kadang tidak mandi sama sekali. Aku kasihan kalau harus memintanya"_

_Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Hyung, seme itu, selelah-lelahnya badan, pasti adiknya tidak akan menolak bila diberi lubang"_

_Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun,"Tapi, dia terlihat memprihatinkan"_

_Baekhyun menatap Luhan gemas. Namja cantik yang satu ini diam-diam memiliki birahi yang tinggi juga, rupanya. Kelihatannya saja polos malu-malu, padahal maunya banyak._

"_Begini saja Hyung," Baekhyun memberi saran, "Kalau kau ingin merasakan Sehun lagi, mungkin memang sudah waktunya kau keluarkan sisi nakalmu. Goda Sehun, hyung! Jangan hanya pasrah begitu, nan- tunggu! Jangan sela ucapanku," Baekhyun segera menyambar ketika Luhan ingin memprotes sarannya._

"_Sehun memang lelah, Luhan Hyung, tapi percayalah, dia tetap akan meladenimu walaupun kau ingin lima belas ronde sekalipun. Karena kau tahu kan, itu sangat nikmat. Rasa lelahnya akan terbayar jika kau bisa memuaskannya. Percayalah, mungkin sekali-kali Hyung perlu menggodanya"_

"_Tapi..." Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu. Bukan kemampuannya menggoda lelaki, "Bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Hyung, orang yang paling mudah merayu seharusnya adalah kau! Wajahmu sudah cantik begitu, tidak perlu banyak polesan!"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Simpel saja..."_

Percakapannya dengan Baekhyun kembali terngiang di benaknya. Hmm, menggoda Sehun. Sepertinya mudah. Atau mungkin sulit? Seharusnya tidak sulit, karena Sehun merupakan tipe orang yang (sangat) mudah digoda. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang harus Luhan kalahkan adalah rasa malunya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan malam ini menjadi 'pelacur' untuk Sehun.

_Bipbip..._

Suara yang berasal dari handphone Luhan mengganggu pikiran kotornya. Satu SMS yang berasal dari Do Kyungsoo, teman satu jurusannya.

_Jangan lupa rangkum halaman 200-255. Kita ada kelas Kim Soensangnim besok.. Dan jangan lupa tugas dari Choi Soensangnim!_

Luhan melotot. Astaga! Tugasnya bukan hanya dari Kim Soensangnim! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa!?

Luhan berlari secepat kilat menuju ke kamar tidur, duduk di meja kerja yang berada tepat di depan ranjang. Luhan bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikan adik kecilnya yang masih terbangun. Mungkin sebentar lagi adik kecilnya akan kembali terlelap.

Luhan kesetanan mengerjakan tugas, bahkan ia baru menyadari kalau sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam. Sudah lama sekali ia menatap komputer. Luhan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar menjernihkan otaknya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Luhan selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap. Ia kembali mendudukkan pantat mulusnya –yang tertutup bokser berwarna hitam– ke kursi hijau yang sudah berjam-jam lalu didudukinya.

"Luhannie, aku pulang," Sehun masuk ke kamar dan segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur, tanpa repot-repot melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengatur deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, lalu menatap punggung Luhan yang berada di dunianya sendiri –dunia perkuliahan–

"Kau ada tugas?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa perlu repot-repot membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun yang terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Jahat sekali Luhannie mengabaikanku" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. Luhan tetap kukuh memandangi layar komputernya yang menyala terang benderang, membuat Sehun semakin sebal saja.

Tiba-tiba bagian mesum di otak Sehun menyala, dan sang pemilik otak tersebut menyeringai, "Luhan-ah, tidakkah kau merasa dua minggu ini berjalan dalam kehampaan?"

Luhan sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Sehun. _Tentu saja! Sangat hampa! _Tapi kalau Luhan meladeni Sehun, bisa-bisa tugasnya untuk Choi Soensangnim berhenti di tempat. Walaupun tugas tersebut hanya kurang sedikit sih sebenarnya.

"Ehm," Luhan terlihat salah tingkah, dan Sehun bisa melihatnya. Walaupun begitu Luhan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sehun-ah"

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku, Luhannie. Sudah dua minggu, kau tahu"

Luhan berusaha setengah mati untuk tetap berkonsentrasi ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki Sehun yang turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekatinya, "Sedikit desahan erotis dari bibirmu mungkin membantuku memulihkan pegal. Bagaimana?"

Sehun memeluk leher Luhan dari belakang, menjilat dan meniup telinganya. _Bagus sekali_, Luhan menggerutu. Kalau begini, siapa yang tahan? Sehun dapat menggodanya dengan mudah dan Luhan dapat terjerat kedalam pesona Oh Sehun kurang dari sepuluh detik.

"Tapii shh," Luhan kesusahan berbicara, menahan geli karena Sehun terus menjilat belakang telinganya, "Aku sedang ada tugas-enghh, Sehun-ahhh"

Mata Sehun mengintip kearah layar komputer Luhan yang sekarang sedang menampilkan dokumen yang terlihat tiga perempat jadi. Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan hanya perlu menulis dua atau tiga paragraf penutup. Hanya itu. Jadi tidak masalah bukan kalau malam ini ia bisa bermain-main dengan Luhan?

Sehun menghentikan aktivitas jilat-menjilat, lalu menatap layar komputer Luhan tanpa ekspresi, "Kau tahu, kau adalah mahasiswa jenius. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah dua atau tiga paragraf penutup. Dan kata-kata itu bisa kau rangkai kurang dari lima menit"

Sehun menunggu jawaban Luhan, namun jawaban yang diharapkan tak kunjung datang. Lalu Sehun tersenyum –kuantitas mesumnya jauh lebih besar daripada tadi– mulai menghirup perpotongan leher Luhan yang tidak terlalu terekspos karena ia mengenakan jaket.

"Sehun-ah, tolong. Jangan, engh"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan. Tidak, sementara tangan Luhan bahkan mulai menarik-narik rambut Sehun? Yang benar saja. Sehun lebih dari tahu bahwa saat ini Luhan juga menginginkan olahraga malam.

"Aku ingin menguji kejeniusanmu, Luhan-ah" Sehun berkata tanpa melepaskan kepalanya dari leher Luhan, "Kejeniusanmu tentang memuaskanku di ranjang"

Sehun mulai menggigit, menjilat, meresap, dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya leher putih susu tersebut. Rasanya selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Dan Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Engh, Sehun-ahhh, berhentii. Tugasku belum, ahh, selesaiii nghh" Di tiap perkataan Luhan, selalu menyertakan sedikit desahan erotis yang terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Sehun. Maka Sehun menyesap leher putih susu tersebut dengan lebih semangat, mengabaikan pemiliknya yang nafasnya sudah menderu tak karuan.

"Sehun ah!" Luhan menarik kepala Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Berhasil, "Berhenti. Tugasku belum selesai. Jebal"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan dingin, lalu berbalik dan kembali berbaring di ranjang, "Baiklah. Maaf mengganggumu. Jangan tidur malam-malam"

Dari cara Sehun mengucapkan, Luhan tahu kalau Sehun tidak terima bahwa ia menolak sentuhannya. Sikap Sehun yang dingin kembali. Luhan tahu bahwa itu bentuk Sehun untuk merajuk, tapi seharusnya Sehun juga dewasa, karena tugas dari Choi Soensangnim bukan tugas yang bisa disepelekan.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Sehun, Luhan melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda. Memang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena Luhan sudah sampai pada bagian penutup. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah memeriksanya, karena Choi Soensangnim sangat benci pada kesalahan, sesedikit apapun.

Ia pikir memeriksa tugas akan menjadi pekerjaan yang tidak sulit, mengingat yang ia lakukan hanyalah _memeriksa_. Namun ternyata, fakta kecil bahwa Sehun sedang marah cukup mengganggu pikirannya sehingga otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan normal dan sebagaimana adanya.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera menyimpan file-nya ke flashdisk dan berbalik menuju ke kamar mandi. Luhan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun masih terjaga –atau pura-pura tidur– Maka ia berpikir bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang tepat untuk mengamalkan segala nasehat yang didapatnya dari Baekhyun. Enyahlah semua tugasnya.

Sebelum ke kamar mandi, Luhan membuka lemari pakaian mereka dan memilih baju yang menurutnya pantas.

"_Simpel saja, Hyung. Pakailah kemeja"_

_Luhan mengangkat alisnya. Bingung dengan saran Baekhyun yang hanya terdiri dari dua kata. Pakai kemeja? "Hanya itu, Baekkie?"_

"_Tunggu, ini belum selesai. Hyung pilihlah satu kemeja, kalau bisa berwarna putih polos. Aah, aku tahu, pakailah kemeja putih yang biasanya para lelaki kenakan ketika bekerja"_

"_Kemeja putih yang apa?"_

"_Aduh, Hyung! Masa tidak tahu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan jengkel, "Di drama-drama, biasanya direktur kan mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu dirangkap dengan jas. Kau tahu kemeja yang ku maksud kan?"_

"_Aaaah itu," Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Baekhyun menatapnya puas, "Sehun mempunyai kemeja model begitu, bukan?"_

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menemukan kemeja yang disarankan oleh Baekhyun. Tentu saja Sehun punya! Kemeja yang sekarang dibawanya ke kamar mandi ini sudah lama tidak dipakai oleh Sehun. Luhan masih ingat betul, Sehun memakainya terakhir kali saat ia wisuda dari SM Senior High School.

Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi, dan mengunci pintunya. Wajahnya memerah ketika ia mulai membuka pakaian dan juga boksernya.

"_Lalu, setelah aku mengenakan kemeja itu, aku harus bagaimana?"_

"_Lepaskan empat kancing teratasmu, dan jangan memakai celana apapun selain celana dalam!"_

"_MWO!?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Mana bisa begitu, Baekkie!"_

"_Memang harus seperti itu aturannya. Sehun pasti bertekuk lutut padamu!"_

"_Aish, jinjja! Saranmu benar-benar menjijikkan" Luhan memasang wajah jijik seolah-olah ide Baekhyun adalah sebuah bentuk kemahatololan abadi._

"_Nah, lalu," Baekhyun seakan tidak mendengar hinaan dari Luhan, "Acak-acaklah rambutmu. Biarkan berantakan, karena kau pasti terlihat jauh lebih seksi kalau seperti itu."_

Luhan menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin panjang yang mengekspos tiga perempat bagian tubuhnya. Walaupun agak malu, Luhan harus mengakui saran Baekhyun bagus juga. Mungkin ia sering mempraktekannya dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan memandangi dirinya sendiri yang sekarang kelihatan nakal. Kemeja putih yang panjangnya sampai ke paha, dengan empat kancing teratas yang dilepas, lengan panjang yang dilipat asal –satu panjang satu pendek– bagian bawahnya hanya dilindungi celana dalam saja –walaupun kemeja putihnya menutupinya sampai paha–

Agak ragu untuk keluar, namun Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sekarang ini ia ingin dirinya dipandang nakal oleh Sehun. Menjadi pelacur untuk Sehun semalaman mungkin memang cukup menyenangkan. Akhirnya Luhan meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Keluar dengan wajah memerah.

"_Setelah itu, bersenderlah di dinding. Keluarkan desahanmu seolah-olah penis Sehun sedang menusuk lubangmu itu"_

"_Seolah-olah?"_

"_Yah, bayangkan saja. Birahinya pasti akan melonjak drastis"_

"_Aku tidak yakin, Baekkie," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana jika dia tetap tidak bergeming?"_

"_Kalau begitu, ucapkan kata-kata kotormu di telinganya! Pasti manjur"_

Luhan bersandar di dinding dan mulai menunjukkan pose panasnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan 'ayolah-masukkan-penismu-ke-mulutku-sekarang' walaupun Sehun tidak melihatnya, karena namja itu masih sibuk berpura-pura untuk tidur.

"Sehun-ahhh"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang mulai menggeliat dengan pandangan sayu. Lepas saja semua harga diri yang masih menempel. Yang ia perlukan hanyalah menjadi pelacur bagi tubuh Sehun malam ini. Dan godaannya harus berhasil.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menggagahiku malam ini?" Luhan mendayukan suaranya, menjadikannya terdengar sangat seksi. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihat Luhan. Menghentikan kepura-puraannya tidur.

Mulut Sehun setengah membuka melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Xi Luhan, dengan segala kesukarelaannya, sedang menggigit jari telunjuknya dan memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Lihatlah rambutnya, wajah sayunya, bibir merah merekahnya, kemeja putihnya dan, ooh, sesuatu yang terlihat mendesak diantara dua selangkangannya.

Tapi Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Maka ia hanya duduk di kasur memandangi tubuh Luhan dengan wajah ganas. Tangannya meremas seprai putih menahan hasrat untuk melompat dan menerjang Luhan dalam sekali sentuhan. Libidonya naik tak terkendali. Membuat penisnya menegang dan berdiri tegak.

"Ooh, dasar," Luhan mengerling nakal, "Adikmu selalu terbangun melihat semua yang seksi ya? Dasar mesum"

Luhan tersenyum nakal dan berjalan mendekati ranjang ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang setengah mati menahan nafsunya. Ia naik ke ranjang dengan gaya yang dibuat sepanas mungkin, mendekati Sehun dengan merangkak sehingga pantatnya yang menungging terekspos –walaupun masih tertutupi celana dalam–

"Dan, emmh, menjawab pertanyaanmu," Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun tanpa permisi. Melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Sehun dan menyebabkan penis Sehun bergesekan dengan paha mulus Luhan, "Aku memang jenius, sayang"

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Oke, ini sudah masuk ke tahap 'sungguh-sangat-sulit-untuk-menahan-hasrat'. Luhan sepertinya memiliki bakat khusus untuk merayunya. Tapi Sehun tidak akan menyerah. Dan yang dijadikan pelampiasan adalah seprai putih malang yang sekarang digenggamnya semakin erat.

"Aku cukup jenius untuk membuka lebar lubangku demi penis nakalmu itu"

_Sulit._

"Aku cukup jenius untuk mendesahkan namamu ketika penismu itu masuk ke lubangku, seperti _aaah, engggh sehun ahhh terusshh ssh"_

_Sekali._

"Bukan hanya aku, tanganku juga cukup jenius untuk mempermainkan penismu itu"

_Menahan._

"Bagaimana dengan gaya bercinta yang pernah kita lakukan? Ah ya, mataku cukup jenius untuk terus memandang adik nakalmu itu yang berdiri tegak"

_Birahi._

"Lalu," Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya, menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat seseksi mungkin, sementara tangannya mulai meremas sesuatu yang berada diantara selangkangan Sehun, "Apakah kau cukup jenius malam ini, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mendorong tubuh Luhan sehingga tubuhnya menindihi tubuh kecil Luhan. Wajahnya memerah, dan nafasnya memburu. Nampak sekali ada gumpalan hasrat yang tadi ditahannya, sekarang meledak tak karuan.

"Sudah berani nakal ya?"

"Tentu saja," Kali ini Luhan berusaha menjadi anak kecil polos, "Lubang milik Luhannie sedang kesepian. Dua minggu tidak ada tamu istimewa"

Sehun menyeringai. Sisi mesumnya ia biarkan bebas tak terkendali lagi, melihat kekasihnya yang ia tindihi sudah berani-beraninya menggoda hasratnya itu.

"Begitu rupanya," Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Lalu mau bagaimana?"

"Emmh, Luhannie pikir adik kecil Sehunnie kedinginan," Tangan nakal Luhan kembali berhasil menyentuh kejantanan Sehun dari balik celana, "sudah dua minggu Sehunnie kecil dibiarkan berkeliaraan diluar. Sekarang, Sehunnie kecil harus tidur di rumah, ne?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan –sok– polos Luhan, "Memang dimana rumah Sehunnie kecil?"

"Di lubang milik Luhannie. Biarkan malam ini Sehunnie kecil tidur nyamaaan"

Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri ketika Luhan kembali meremas kejantanan Sehun yang sudah benar-benar siap tempur. Yang ada di otak Sehun hanyalah nafsu yang harus dipuaskan.

"Mau berapa ronde, sayang?" Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan dengan suara yang dibuat seduktif.

"Emh, entahlah. Empat? Mungkin lima?"

"Hanya lima? Kau tahu, Sehunnie kecil dibangunkan tidak hanya untuk bertempur selama lima ronde"

"Engghh ssshhh"

Dan permainan pun dimulai.

**-oOo-**

**End **

**or **

**TBC?**

Haiii! Gila nih fanfic penuh dosa akhirnya kelar juga. Deileh padahal baru aja chapter 1. Gimana gimana? Yang chapter ini emang belum hot. Soalnya kan baru awal. Kalo misalnya repiu-nya banyak, xiaola bakalan apdet chapter keduanya. Yah, yang repiu seenggaknya 40++ laah haha.

Xiaola ngetiknya sambil senyum senyum nih. Aaaa anak anak dibawah umur buat fanfic yadonggg~ gini pasti nggak ada yang bisa nebak umur xiaola berapa hahaha. Kalo ada xiaola hadiahin cipokan deh(?) *abaikan.

Nah, jangan jadi silent readers ya. Repiu, karena dengan repiu dan kehadiran kalian, bikin xiaola jadi lebih semangat buat apdet. Oya, Phrase of Lovenya di kensel sementara ya. Tapi nggak akan lama kok. Makasih buat yg udah repiu disana, kalian bisa balasan di pm.

Bighug xoxo

Xiaola{} 


	2. Engh Fuck Me More

Heiho, (lumayan) lama tak jumpa. Ini apdet nih last chap. Bener-bener apdet, nggak php lagi kook. Hahaha, maap yah yang author's cuap-cuap itu semisal berkesan php-in kalian. Bukan maksud begitu sih sebenernya. Tapi yaudahlah, ini beneran kelar. Chap 2 ini cuma jadi perincian _that night_. You-know lah~

Ini prosesi apdetnya udah sip loh, dipercepet. Hahaha~

So, go to your own room (at least a quite place), have a sit, and... enjoy!^^

The story, is begin!

**Tittle : M O A N**

**Author : xiaolaXoXo**

**Rated : M (think about it over again)**

**Length : Twoshoot.**

**Maincast(s) : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.**

**Pairing : Sehun – Luhan (for sure)**

**Genre : Sex Romance (?)**

**Summary : Luhan mulai kehilangan kesabaran ketika sudah dua minggu Sehun tidak meminta jatah. Biasalah, olahraga di kasur. Tapi saat Sehun memintanya, justru Luhan menolak, dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun badmood. Bagaimana ya cara Luhan merayu Sehun?**

**Chap 2 (Engh... Fuck Me More) UP! Luhan berhasil menggoda Sehun. Lantas bagaimana ya permainan mereka? "Dimana rumah Sehunnie Kecil?" "Di lubang milik Luhannie" "Sehunnie kecil tidak akan pergi dari rumah" YAOI Sehun-Luhan/ HunHan / Fluff / HardLemon / TWOSHOOT – COMPLETE!**

**Warning : Seperti yang sudah dicantumkan, ini ff ber-rated M, xiaola usahain mbuatnya se-eksplisit yang xiaola bisa. Fluff. YAOI. No genderswitch. Sorry for the typo(s). Rait, let's talk less read more. **

**-oOo-**

**Chapter II : Engh... Fuck Me More~**

Luhan menggeliat ketika Sehun mulai menciumi leher putihnya yang terekspos secara disengaja. Dalam hati bersorak gembira, karena inilah yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu selama dua minggu. Dan sepertinya malam ini akan berlangsung agak berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena sekarang ia adalah Luhan yang nakal.

Persetan dengan segala kepolosan yang biasanya ia tunjukkan kepada Sehun, karena sekarang Luhan sangat menikmati kenakalannya yang berimbas baik pada tubuhnya yang haus.

"Engggh sssh" Desahan erotis meluncur tanpa hambatan dari bibirnya yang ranum, sementara tangannya sibuk menarik rambut Sehun.

Sehun menarik kepalanya dari ceruk leher Luhan, dan bergumam dengan suara yang berat dan tatapan buas, "Anak nakal harus diberi hukuman yang setimpal, ya?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi... Luhannie bukan anak nakal."

Sehun menyeringai, "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, lagi-lagi memasang wajah –sok– polos, "Luhannie kan hanya meminta Sehunnie kecil pulang ke rumah. Kan kasihan Sehunnie kecil diluar"

Skenario yang benar-benar menyenangkan, dan Sehun memilih untuk mengikuti arah skenario yang sudah direncanakan oleh Luhan. Walaupun itu artinya ia harus menahan hasratnya lebih dalam.

Luhan menggigit jari telunjuknya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha menggoda Sehun lebih, "Enggg..."

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Apakah Sehunnie kecil sudah siap pulang ke rumah?"

"Tentu saja," Sehun menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis Luhan yang sama-sama masih terbungkus kain penghalang, "Sehunnie kecil selalu siap pulang ke rumah"

_Kringkringkring_

Telepon yang berada di ujung ruangan mengeluarkan deringan tak berdosa, padahal nyata-nyatanya berdosa besar karena telah mengganggu dua manusia yang baru saja memulai tahap bercinta.

Sehun menggeram ketika Luhan mendorongnya bangkit. Kehilangan momen berharga untuk memulai segalanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggigit hasratnya yang meledak-ledak ketika ia melihat Luhan berjalan dengan langkah yang –menurutnya– sangat seksi karena paha putih tersebut terbuka seolah meminta dieksploitasi secara lebih.

Luhan kembali tidak lama setelah itu. Tidak berminat melanjutkan pose yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan, ia lebih memilih duduk bersila diatas kasur –dengan jelasnya menggoda Sehun karena dengan begitu celana dalamnya yang menggembung bisa dengan mudah terlihat–

"Telepon dari Baekkie, menanyakan kabarmu" Luhan berkata dengan polos seolah-olah tidak menyadari posisinya yang jauh lebih menantang.

"Begitu rupanya. Kau jawab bagaimana?"

"Engg..." Luhan nampak mengingat sesuatu, "Aku bilang, Sehun-ah baik-baik saja, sangat baik malah, karena adiknya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah"

Sehun mengerling nakal, "Kau tahu, malam ini kau menjadi pelacur untukku"

Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Pelacur itu untuk wanita, Sehunnie. Aku kan pria!"

"Aku bisa membayangkan seorang Xi Luhan berwujud wanita. Itu artinya kau memang sah-sah saja dan cocok menjadi seorang wanita."

"Ya!" Semangat Luhan agak menurun ketika Sehun mulai membahas topik Luhan-yang-cocok-menjadi-wanita. Menurutnya, segala topik tentang dirinya yang direlasikan dengan wanita menjadi sesuatu yang sensitif dan menyebalkan.

"Emmm..." Sehun tahu mood Luhan agak menurun, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, "Kau tahu, kalau kau menjadi seorang wanita, aku yakin..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tipe-tipe wanita yang mudah mengundang birahi pria. Pantatmu pasti kenyal. Apalagi payudaramu, engh, bulat dan kencang. Bergoncang-goncang ketika aku mulai memasukimu"

Pipi Luhan memerah sempurna mendengar penuturan Sehun yang nakal. Apalagi dilengkapi dengan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang seolah-olah sedang menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam liang vagina Luhan –versi wanita–

"Tapi aku pria, bukan wanita"

"Yah, siapa peduli"

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan yang terbuka. Lidahnya langsung masuk tanpa permisi, mulai terlibat pergulatan panas dengan lidah Luhan. Walaupun pemenangnya sudah jelas, karena lidah seorang Oh Sehun memang petarung sejati.

"Engh" Desahan pendek Luhan kembali terdengar ketika Sehun menyapu langit-langit lidah Luhan. Tangannya yang nakal mulai turun membelai leher Luhan, membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang geli. Leher merupakan area paling sensitif dari seorang Xi Luhan. Dan Sehun sangat mengetahuinya.

Luhan memukul-mukul dada bidang Sehun ketika ia merasa kapasitas udaranya semakin menipis. Sehun mengerti lalu melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, meninggalkan benang tipis pertukaran saliva mereka berdua. Tapi kebutuhan Sehun tak berkurang, lidahnya turun ke rahang bawah Luhan, dan terus turun sampai lidahnya menemukan muara baru.

"Enggh, gelii-shh" Sehun menciumi tengkuk indah milik Luhan, lalu mulai menggigit kecil, menghisap, menghirup, dan kembali mencium, dan beralih ke bagian yang lain. Meninggalkan banyak bercak merah keunguan yang berada di sepanjang perpotongan leher Luhan.

Luhan menarik rambut Sehun lebih kuat ketika lidah Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan singgah di dada Luhan yang menggairahkan. Lidahnya memutuskan untuk bermain-main sejenak dengan tonjolan merah muda yang terlihat menyembul begitu menggairahkan. Sementara tangan nakal Sehun meremas-remas penis Luhan yang menegang sempurna di balik celana dalamnya.

"Se-enggh-hun ahh, terus ssh. Nikmatt enggh" Luhan meracau tak jelas. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya sayu setengah terpejam, bibirnya membuka, dan rona kemerahan memenuhi wajahnya, menunjukkan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Sehun menggeram kesal karena kesulitan membuka tiga kancing terakhir Luhan. Ia menarik kemeja tersebut kuat-kuat dan tiga kancing tersebut berhamburan entah kemana. Siapa peduli? Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah tubuh Luhan yang sekarang hanya dibalut celana dalam.

Puas dengan dada Luhan, Sehun menjilati dada Luhan yang rata, bermain-main sejenak, sebelum tangannya mulai menurunkan celana dalam milik Luhan yang terlihat begitu mengganggu.

Luhan mengerti, ia mengangkat pinggulnya sehingga celana dalam sialan tersebut lolos dari tubuhnya. Sehun menyeringai nakal menatap tubuh Luhan yang sudah telanjang bulat, tanpa penutup apapun. Seringaiannya bertambah dalam ketika menatap penis Luhan yang sekarang sudah berdiri siap bertempur.

Sehun memainkan tangannya di kejantanan Luhan. Mencubit, memijit kecil, dan mulai meremas-remas dengan lembut. Semua tingkah Sehun tersebut membuat Luhan meracau semakin tidak jelas.

"Ahh... teruss engghh, jang-aah-annh berhentiiihh"

Sehun menyeringai dan menatap Luhan yang sekarang sudah terbaring. Dadanya ia busungkan, wajahnya sayu, dan mulutnya tak berhenti mendesah. Tidak lama kemudian, ia merasa penis Luhan berkedut-kedut, hendak memuntahkan sperma.

"Terusshh, sebentar enggh lagihh keluar ahh"

"Arrggghhh" Luhan menggeram kecewa ketika Sehun dengan polosnya menghentikan remasannya di penis Luhan. Menyebabkan sperma yang seharusnya sudah keluar tapi justru tertahan di ujung penisnya. Ia menatap Sehun jengkel. Lebih jengkel lagi menyadari bahwa wajah Sehun menunjukkan ketidakberdosaan sama sekali.

"Kenapa adik Luhannie berkedut-kedut begitu? Tangan Sehunnie takut"

Luhan yang sudah berada di puncak nafsunya menatap Sehun dengan buas. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik kaos Sehun dalam sekali sentakan. Mendaratkan bibir dan lidahnya ke leher Sehun. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sehun lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Menjilat, menggigit, menyesap, dan mencium leher tersebut dengan ganas. Meninggalkan banyak jejak ungu disana.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Luhan yang nakal benar-benar membuat kegiatan malam mereka menjadi jauh lebih menarik dan menyenangkan. Ia yakin olahraganya hari ini dapat berlangsung selama berpuluh-puluh ronde.

Sehun mengangkat pinggulnya ketika Luhan menarik celana dan dalamannya sekaligus, dan melemparkannya ke sembarangan arah. Jika diperjelas sekarang, situasi mereka sekarang sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat.

"Sehunnie kecil sudah tidak malu-malu lagi rupanya"

Luhan menatap penis Sehun yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegak dengan tidak tahu malunya. Ia meremas penis Sehun sebentar lalu menjilat dan membasahi penis Sehun dengan air liurnya sendiri.

"Arrgh, cepat masukkan!" Sehun menggeram frustasi, tidak sabar dengan godaan Luhan.

Luhan memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit penis Sehun ke dalam mulutnya, karena penis milik Sehun yang ukurannya besar sekali, ia agak kesulitan menenggelamkan kesemua bagian penis tersebut di rongga mulut Luhan. Alhasil, tersisa seperempat bagian yang tidak muat lagi untuk Luhan masukkan.

Luhan mengulum dan memaju mundurkan penis Sehun disertai dengan suara geraman, membuat Sehun menggeram nikmat dan kegelian karena ulah Luhan yang terampil sekali mengocok penisnya.

"Ahh... yeahh terussh luhannie"

Luhan mempercepat tempo kocokan di mulutnya. Kecepatannya memaju mundurkan sudah tak terkendali lagi. Ia bertambah semangat ketika mendengar Sehun meracau atas hasil pekerjaannya tersebut.

"Ohh aah, sedikit lagii sssh akan ke-enggh-luarr aah"

Bersamaan dengan itu, mulut Luhan dipenuhi dengan cairan sperma Sehun yang menyembur tanpa ampun. Beberapa tetes jatuh dari mulutnya yang tidak bisa menampung ledakan sperma Sehun.

"Puas dengan kerja mulutku?" Luhan berbisik dengan nada menggoda di telinga Sehun.

Sehun kembali memasang seringaian nakal, "Belum sepuas dengan kerja lubangmu, sayang"

Selanjutnya Sehun mendorong Luhan, sehingga ia terbaring di kasur dengan wajah sayu. Sehun menarik kedua kaki Luhan dan meletakannya di bahu kekar Sehun. Menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan.

"Bersiaplah, sayang"

Sehun memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Luhan sedikit demi sedikit. Memilih untuk tidak memberikan Luhan penetrasi terlebih dahulu. Sehun berpikir, toh pada akhirnya sama saja. Lantas mengapa harus mengulur waktu?

Setelah sepenuhnya masuk, Sehun langsung memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan gerakan cepat dan gila. Sementara Luhan yang berbaring tak berdaya mengaduh kesakitan kerena ulah Sehun.

"Ahh, Sehun-ah, apooo! Jangan teruskan"

Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena kesakitan. Yang Sehun rasakan saat ini adalah hangat lubang Luhan yang begitu memabukkan.

"Nikmat sekalii ssh Luhannie lubangmuu sshh"

"Aaaa jangann. Sakitt, Sehunnieee, saakit. Ja—nghhh"

Rasa sakitnya mulai berganti ketika Sehun menyentuh titik prostatnya. Kenikmatan mulai menjalari tubuh Luhan, membuatnya menggelinjang dan menjerit tidak karuan.

"Sssh.. ahhh teruusshhh. Lebihh enggh cepatt nggh aaah"

Seiring dengan desahan erotis dan kotor yang terus keluar dari mulut Luhan, Sehun pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya memegang pergelangan kaki Luhan yang tergantung di pundaknya.

"Aaah ngghh terusshh aaah Sehunnieehh"

Betapapun Sehun sangat menyukai ketika Luhan menyebut namanya ketika mereka sedang bercinta. Entah kenapa ketika diucapkan dengan sedikit desahan, nama _Sehun _seolah-olah terdengar seperti raja seks yang siap menghabisi kekasihnya kapan saja di ranjang.

"Enggh sedikit lagiii –engghhh aaah"

Gerakan pinggul Sehun semakin menggila. Luhan bisa merasakan panas mulai menjalari kepala sampai kakinya. Sedetik kemudian spermanya menyembur tanpa ampun, sebagian mengenai seprai, sebagian mengenai perut Sehun, dan sebagian mengenai badannya sendiri.

Wajah Luhan bertambah merah. Nafasnya satu-dua, seperti habis disekap di ruang hampa udara selama satu jam. Mulutnya yang merah merekah setengah membuka, sedangkan matanya yang menggoda tertutup.

"Bangun sayang, Sehunnie kecil belum puas"

Luhan membuka matanya dan Sehun langsung menerkam habis bibir merah tersebut. Melumat dan terus melumat. Lidah mereka kembali memulai pergulatan panas. Kali ini Sehun sedikit mengalah dan membiarkan Luhan yang mendominasi mulutnya.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun ketika dirasanya pasokan oksigen sudah mulai menipis. Bibirnya agak membengkak karena ciuman panas mereka berdua.

Lalu ia bangkit dan berbalik dengan posisi menungging, memberikan lubangnya secara sukarela kepada Sehun. Sehun menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan gairah yang terus bertambah tanpa bisa dicegah.

Luhan menggerak-gerakkan pinggangnya ketika ia belum merasakan apapun menusuk lubangnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian lubangnya terasa penuh seketika. Penis Sehun kembali mencoba membobol lubang Luhan.

Setelah dirasa Sehun cukup, ia mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya. Kini tangannya bertumpu pada pinggang Luhan. Gerakan mereka semakin menggila dan terus bertambah. Ketika Sehun menarik penisnya, Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, dan ketika Sehun kembali menenggelamkan adiknya, Luhan juga merapatkan lubangnya ke penis Sehun, sehingga gerakan mereka menimbulkan suara-suara yang berbunyi seperti _plop_.

"Enggh teruss sshh aaah Sehuun nggh lebihh ssh cepaat"

"Aaah Luhanniee ssh"

Ruangan terasa panas, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka, seiring dengan gerakan yang menggila tak karuan. Bibir mereka saling meracau, menggumamkan keerotisan ketika tubuh mereka menyatu dan melebur.

"Nggh aaah. Lagii, shhh"

Desahan Luhan makin menggila seiring dengan bunyi _plop_ _plop_ yang juga semakin keras terdengar. Sehun merasa nikmat luar biasa ketika dinding prostat Luhan bergesekan dengan penisnya. Sementara Luhan nikmat sekaligus kegelian karena penisnya yang mengacung bergesekan cepat dengan seprai yang sekarang sudah lusuh.

"Yaaahh ssh seben-aah-tarh lagiih keluarr nggh"

"Bersama denganku ssh Luhannie"

Gerakan mereka semakin menggila. Sehun meraih kejantanan Luhan yang terayun-ayun seiring dengan gerakan tubuh mereka. Meremas-remas lembut, membuat sang pemilik mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya semakin kencang saja.

"AAAAAHHH"

Mereka berdua mencapai orgasme bersama-sama. Sehun memuntahkan spermanya di lubang milik Luhan, walaupun ada beberapa tetesan sperma yang keluar dari lubang tersebut. Sementara sperma Luhan tumpah ruah di tangan Sehun yang sebelumnya meremas-remas penisnya. Sehun meminum sperma tersebut dan menjilati tangannya, seolah-olah sperma milik Luhan sama lezatnya dengan Bubble Tea.

"Haah... Haah... Haah..."

Luhan yang sekarang sudah _ambruk _sibuk mengatur nafasnya setelah mendapatkan orgasme keduanya malam ini. Sementara ia merasa penis Sehun kembali menghimpit dan bergesekan dengan dinding prostatnya.

"Sehun-ahhh"

"Masih ada banyak waktu, sayang"

**-oOo-**

Luhan terbangun dengan rasa nyeri luar biasa yang menghinggapi bagian pantat kenyalnya. Ia juga merasakan pantatnya penuh sekali. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa, ia baru menyadari bahwa posisi tidurnya sekarang membelakangi Sehun, dengan tangan lelaki tersebut yang melingkari pinggangnya, ditambah lagi dengan penis Sehun yang masih sempurna tertanam di lubang Luhan.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan menyingkirkan tangan agresif Sehun, dan perlahan-lahan menarik dirinya untuk melepaskan ikatan antara penis-dan-lubang. Luhan menyipitkan matanya, ketika penis yang masih menempel hanya tinggal seperempat. Kurang sedikit lagi.

Tiba-tiba penis tersebut terdorong masuk kembali seutuhnya. Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membulat.

"Luhannie..."

Luhan kembali terjatuh ke dalam pelukan agresif Sehun. Bahkan Luhan merasa bahwa pelukan Sehun yang kali ini jauh lebih kencang dan juga lebih 'dalam'.

Sehun menyeringai kecil ketika Luhan mulai menggeliat. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Luhan, meniupnya pelan dan menggigit pelan daun telinga itu, membuat Luhan mendesah kegelian.

"Sssh nggh Sehun-ahh, jebal, semalam kita melakukannya sampai jam tiga pagi. Jangan lagiih"

Sehun tersenyum mesum mendengar permohonan Luhan yang –tentu saja– tidak akan ia kabulkan.

"Bukankah semalam Luhannie bilang kalau Sehunnie kecil harus pulang ke rumah?"

Sehun beralih ke ceruk leher putih susu Luhan, menghirupnya pelan, dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke permukaan kulit halus Luhan. Tangannya membelai punggung polos milik Luhan.

"Sehunnie kecil tidak akan pergi dari rumah"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna.

**-oOo-**

HIYAAA kelar juga akhirnya. Complete! Gimana menurut kalian? Maaf ya, nggak hot. Yah abisnya mau gimana lagi sih ya. Xiaola masih minim gini nih, bingung mau mbuat gaya nc yang kaya begimana.

Thanks yaa buat silent readers, walopun ngilang tanpa ninggalin jejak, tapi seenggaknya masih sudi baca fic xiaola. Viewsnya 4,450 – 75 = 4,375! Gila banyak bener yang jadi silent readers. Nih chappie ending udah dipost, tolong komen doong ;;)

Daaan...

VERY BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO SUPPORTED THIS FIC AND WOULDN'T REMIND TO WAIT. FOR EVERY REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOWS. Big Hug to ya all :

**Milky Andromeda **|** beng beng max **|** SehunHan04 **|** SMKA **|** rossadilla17 **|** Byun Nope **|** HyunRa **|** kkamjongyehet **|** xiaodult **|** hunhanminute **|** ohsrh **|** Fangirl-nim**|** CuteManlydeer **|** lacie-song **|** hyours**|** egachanbyunbaek **|** younlaycious88 **|** cupcuphie12 **|** VanHunhan2 **|** luluna99 **|** siti. **||** lisnana1 **|** wereyeolves **|** kim heeki **|** edogawa ruffy **|** Novey **|** dreamers girl **|** park soohee **|** exindira **|** PiCaPiQi **|** 0312luLuEXOticS **|** RZHH 261220 **|** Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi **|** kim anna shinotsuke **|** Guest (1) **|** mikkilee **|** keongsoo **|** Peter Lu **|** LD **|** OH Luhan **|** Guest (2) **|** fangirl-shipper **|** Dvil **|** Wu Xinlian **|** flower you **|** Guest (3) **|** kim **|** irnaaa90 **|** fykaisoo **|** guess who **|** Lu-ie **|** lispunicorn **|** deerpop **|** Oh Lana **|** Guest (4) **|** park soohee **|** Happybacon **|** zee konstantin **|** wereyeolves **|** minako yoshida **|** Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics **|** Anenchi **|** Anzu HunHan **|** Black Lily a.k.a Emiko **|** BoemWonkyu'98 **|** Cleo Baby Panda **|** DheAndini HunHan's Baby **|** EXOST Panda **|** Jisaid **|** Kuniumi19 **|** lulittledear20 **|** kotakpensil **|** Rima-TAOma **|** PandaDragon9093 **|** AngelGie HantaoRis**

Terima kasih banyak untuk supportnya supaya apdet cepet. Kalian adalah alasan kenapa saya harus susah payah memberikan yang terbaik. Moga nggak kecewa yaa!

Yang udah baca, jangan lupa scroll ke bagian paling bawah, terus tulis tuh saran, kritik, atau kesannya gimana. Jangan jadi silent readers yah! Saya sangat apresiasi kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk menulis sejenak di kolom repiu saya.

Asli nih kaya abis menang nominasi aja ngomong bebas-tanpa-hambatan. Okedeh, semoga kita bisa ketemu di fic lainnya. Entah yang NC, M-Preg, Yadong (lah isinya mesum semua) ato di fic apapun lah. Hahaha, terimakasih ya.

**Di kursi, pada dini hari, untuk kalian yang menikmati.**

**17-02-2014 ;; 1.22 A.M**

**Bighug xo, xiaola {}**


End file.
